Zusume R
:For the low-performance version, see Zusume. The Nakahawa Motors Zusume R is a four-door sports sedan car that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The car is clearly inspired by the cheap Japanese sports sedans from the 90s and early 2000s, such as the and the . Like the Zusume R, these cars are based on more affordable, less sporty family cars. The Lancer Evolution especially seems to have been a great inspiration source; the overall design greatly resembles the Evo V and VI. In-game, the Zusume R is the sport variant of the Zusume, having bodywork modifications, sport rims, and sometimes appears modified with a CFRP rear wing and hood. Performance The Zusume R offers balanced specifications and is, according to its description in the Car On Demand app, popular with the younger crowd. In contrast with the Zusume's FWD, the Zusume R is AWD, much like the main inspiration source, the Lancer Evo and Impreza WRX. These cars are both fitted with small, high-RPM, turbocharged transverselly-mounted four-cylinder engines whose performance the Zusume R replicates. Its excellent handling, above average acceleration and availability make the Zusume R a great car throughout the majority of the game. The vehicle has an acceptable durability, making good for car-to-car combat and up to two-level heats. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = AWD |Gears = 6 }} Variants *[[Zusume|'Zusume']]: The standard version of the Zusume R. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *In the mission Bottom of the Eighth, it is the first car the player can use when leaving the May Stadium. *It is the first car available in the Car On Demand app. *Commonly found in Parker Square and The Loop, though it can be found (rarely) in The Wards. ''Watch Dogs 2'' * Available in the Car On Demand for free from the beginning of the game. * Often found at Total Motors on display, or parked. * Common in San Francisco and Oakland. Gallery 90's Sedan (Modified-RearQuarter)-WatchDogs.jpg|A damaged Zusume R 90's Sedan (Modified-Front)-WatchDogs.jpg|A blue Zusume R in traffic Zusume R front.png|A view of the Zusume R head-on. Zusume R rear quarter.png |A rear quarter view of the Zusume R Zusume R rear.png|A view of the Zusume from the rear Hayai.jpg|The Zusume R rebadged as the Hayai Stryus ZRP in Far Cry 5|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdAL_U6jOxo Trivia *The name of the vehicle is very close to the Japanese word "susume", which means "to advance" or "move forward". The "R" would be "Rally", given its modifications. *The vehicle can be seen with carbon fiber parts, that supports the in-game description "popular with the younger crowd". *This vehicle appears in Watch Dogs 2, however, its standard variant does not. *It is available for $10,000 in Watch Dogs, though it can be obtained free after completing one Fixer Contract. *This vehicle appears in Far Cry 5, another Ubisoft game, rebadged as the Hayai Stryus ZRP. The model year is revealed to be 1999. Navigation Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Vehicles